thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paige Wilson (TV Series)/Season 4
Infected Scene 1 Luke cries and scoots away as a zombified Greg begins coming towards him. Paige steps in front of him, swinging her machete down into Greg's skull. Daryl runs by, yelling. Daryl: Get up! Get back in the cell! Daryl shoots another walker with his crossbow as Paige picks up Luke and rushes him to a cell, where Karen ushers him in. Paige runs off to help, but Rick stops her. Rick: Are you bit?! Paige shakes her head. Rick: Go! Get out of the cell block! Paige looks hesitant, but obeys and flees the cell block with the other residents. Scene 2 Paige walks alongside Carl, Michonne, and Maggie as Rick comes out to the prison courtyard. Carl lets go of Michonne and runs to Rick, Paige taking his place. Rick: Hey, you might wanna stay back. Carl-! Carl: up I'm sorry, I didn't see you come out. Rick: It's okay. I'm here, I'm fine. Back away. Carl: I had to use one of the guns by the gate. I swear I didn't want to. Michonne: I was comin' back. I fell. They came out and helped me. Rick: You alright? Michonne nods. Maggie: What happened in there? The five of them watch a blonde woman walk outside, carrying the covered corpse of her son. Rick: Patrick got sick last night, some kind of flu, it moves fast. We think he died and attacked the cell block. looks to Carl Look, I know he was your friend, Paige's too, and I'm sorry. He was a good kid. We lost a lot of good people. Rick looks back up to Maggie Rick: Glenn and your dad are okay, but they-they were in there. Paige was too. You shouldn't get too close to anyone that might have been exposed, at least for a little while. As Rick speaks, Paige moves away from Michonne and Maggie cautiously, while Carl takes a step away from Rick. Carl goes back to Michonne and helps Maggie take her into Cell Block C. Rick then turns to Paige. Rick: Come on, Paige, I'll find you a temporary cell until we figure out what to do with D. Paige nods, and follows Rick back into the prison. Isolation Scene 1 Carol leads the sick people from D-Block into A-Block. Paige and Lizzie walk up behind her. Lizzie: Carol...? Mika said you were here. Paige: Lizzie and I...we started coughing. Like-Like the others. Lizzie: I don't feel good. coughs Carol: It's okay. embraces Lizzie as Paige opens the door to A-Block Paige: Come on, Lizzie, I'll take you in, find you a nice comfy cell. I brought a book with me, we can, uh, we can read it together. Lizzie: Okay... Paige takes Lizzie's hand, giving a smile of reassurance to Carol, before entering the cell block. Carol shuts the door behind them. Scene 2 In A-Block, Paige walks past Glenn, coughing. Glenn: You good? Paige: her face of a few drops of blood Y-Yeah...Yeah I'm okay. Was hoping i could get some more medication from Hershel. Glenn: I think he's checking up with Dr. S right now, should be done soon. Glenn starts coughing a little bit as well. Paige: Thanks. Paige walks off back towards her cell. Internment Scene 1 Hershel enters Paige's cell, finding her sitting on the bed. Hershel: Paige, is it? I'm Hershel Greene. I don't think we've personally met. Paige: Hi. coughs How's Lizzie doing? Luke? Hershel: They're doing all right. sets down a medical bag and pulls out an IV I heard that you stayed in D to try and help. You're a brave girl. Paige: I had to. Can't just run, right? Besides, there were younger kids there. Can't just let them die. Hershel: You also can't run head first into danger with every chance you get. Paige: Are you saying what I did was wrong? Herhsel: Of course not! I'm just saying that sometimes, you just have to...pick your battles, I guess. Paige chuckles softly, wincing as Hershel sticks the IV needle into her arm. Paige: That's what my brother always used to say. I...was kind of a "problem" child in my high school years. More often than not, he'd always have to pick me up from the principal's office. He was never angry with me, he was always just so...disappointed. I always tried to contain myself. But people always just found some way to get at me. Yes, I know I could've had more self control. I just...I don't know. I wish my brother was here now. For a while into this I was looking for him. Glenn and Daryl actually found me while I was on another search. Maybe I should just give up, you know? What are the chances he's actually out there still? Could be...dead like my parents. Paige fiddles with the book next to her, before sighing. Paige: I'm sorry. You're here to help, not listen to my life story. Hershel: Nonsense, you looked like you felt happy when you were talking about him. Besides, talking makes you forget about being sick. Hershel moves a tuft of her hair out of the way of her forehead. Hershel: You're regaining some color. That's good. Paige: Carl was right, you are one hell of a doctor. Before Hershel can reply, a man stumbles into the main area, bottom half of his face covered in blood. Hershel rushes out, rolling the man onto his front, but he quickly dies. Paige holds herself up using the cell door, watching as Hershel and Sasha load him onto a stretcher. Hershel: Everyone...get back in your cells. Paige stays in the doorway, watching anxiously as Hershel rolls the stretcher out of the cell block. Scene 2 '' Paige peeks out from her cell, spotting Noris being devoured by his undead son. She sees a female walker on the ground, crawling towards Hershel. She grabs her knife and dashes out, stabbing the walker in the head. Once it's dead, she helps Hershel stand.'' Paige: Are you okay? Hershel: I'm fine. Not bit. They both look up, seeing Lizzie call out to a zombified Henry, leading him across the upper path. Paige: What the hell is she doing?! Paige runs up the stairs, followed by Hershel. Just as she does, Lizzie trips, causing Henry to fall on top of her. Luckily, Paige liftes Henry up, throwing him over the railing onto the fence barrier between floors. She then helps Lizzie stand up. Paige: What was that all about? Lizzie: the verge of tears I called out nice...he didn't scratch Glenn, I thought maybe he listens... Hershel: Lizzie, where's Glenn? Lizzie: In his cell. Hershel and Paige run to his cell after ensuring Lizzie and Luke were safe, finding Glenn on the ground, gurgling on his own blood and mucus. Paige: Oh, shit... Hershel: Stay here with him. Shut the cell door until I come back. And here... hands Paige a pistol Just in case... Paige: Y-Yeah...okay. Hershel: Hold on, Glenn. Hold on. Hershel stands up, leaving the cell. Paige holds the gun uneasily in one hand, closing the cell door with the other. Scene 3 Hershel struggles with Henry on the fence landing. Maggie aims her gun up through the link fence. Hershel: NO! You could hit the bag, we need it for Glenn! Maggie: Dammit! I can't get a good shot! Hershel groans as Henry snaps at him. Then, a gunshot blasts through the cell block. Paige stands on the upper path, aiming the gun down. Maggie: Where is he? Hershel: Up here, cell 100. Paige dashes back to Glenn's cell, with Maggie right behind her. When the two get back they see his face ha turned an unnatural color. Maggie: HE'S TURNIN' BLUE!!! Hershel: Clear his airway! I'm on the way! Paige: Here, roll him over! On his side. Paige helps Maggie roll Glenn onto his left side. Hershel gets to the cell, kneeling in front of Glenn. Hershel: Alright, roll him on his back. They roll him back, and Hershel prepares to stick the breathing tube down Glenn's throat. Hershel: Come on, son. Come on, you know how this works. Glenn gurgles and splutters as the tubs is forced in, and Hershel begins to squeeze. Hershel: Stay with us...Stay with us...Stay with us. Glenn relaxes. His breathing goes back to normal, and he passes out. Maggie: in relief You're gonna be okay. kisses his forehead Hershel: I didn't want you in here. Maggie: ...I had to. Just like you did. Hershel touches Maggie's hair, and she smiles. A pair of footsteps approach, and Lizzie peeks in the doorway. Hershel: I thought I told you to stay put... Lizzie: Is it over? Paige: I hope so, Liz. Paige stands up, awkwardly leaving to go back to her cell, not before looking back and smiling at Maggie. Scene 4 Maggie brings up a fresh bucket for Glenn in case he needs it. She smiles to her dad, before heading back downstairs to let Hershel and Bob take care of things. She passes Paige's cell, but stops, looking in the doorway. Paige sits on her bed, reading her book. Paige: Oh. Hi, Maggie. How's Glenn doing? Maggie: He's improving. And that's thanks to you. smiles Paige: Wait, me? What do you mean? Maggie: You protected Glenn. You saved my dad, which meant Glenn was able to get the help he needed. You saved my family. Paige: Like I told Hershel, I was just doing what you have to. What are the chances that there's more good people in the world, so why let the ones we have here die? Maggie: There can still be good people in the world, Paige. We just have to find them. Paige says nothing, but looks down at the floor. Maggie: Hey, if you ever need someone to talk to. You can come find me, okay? Paige: Okay. Thanks, Maggie. And...you're welcome, too, I guess. Maggie chuckles, rubbing Paige's arm, before standing up. Maggie: You should get some rest, it's late. walks by And you, too, daddy. The others are back now. Let them take over. Paige shuts her cell door, giving Maggie a nod of goodbye, before climbing into her bed and lying down. She stares up at the ceiling for a moment, before taking off her glasses and rolling over to fall asleep. Too Far Gone Scene 1 Paige and Glenn stumble down the stairs in A-Block, as Maggie runs towards them. Maggie: Glenn! Paige! Glenn: What the hell's goin' on? Maggie: We have to get everybody out here-! A blast to the wall next to them knocks the three of them to the floor. As they stand, Paige spots her pistol from Hershel. She picks it up before running out alongside Glenn and Maggie. Scene 2 Paige, Glenn, and Maggie make it outside of the prison. Julio is there, covering them as Jeanette and some others run past. Just as Julio turns to join them, he's shot dead in the back. The man who shot him aims at Glenn and Maggie, until a bullet pierces his skull. Glenn: What...? They look and see Paige, hands trembling, gun smoking. Paige: I-I don't...D-D-Did I just... Maggie: It's okay, come on. Go! Maggie rushes Paige and Glenn onto the prison bus. Maggie gets Glenn on, but Paige notices another attacker. Paige: Maggie, duck! Maggie ducks, and Paige shoots the other man in his shoulder. Maggie pulls out her own gun and shoots him in the head before he can get back up. Paige and Maggie then climb onto the bus. Maggie: BETH!!! turns to Jeanette Where's Beth?! Jeanette: She went to find Judith! Maggie: WHERE?! Jeanette points, and Maggie goes to leave. Glenn: Don't worry, we'll find her she'll be okay-. Maggie: No! No, you and Paige stay on the bus. Glenn: What? No, you're not going by yourself! Maggie: Please! I'll be right back! Maggie kisses his cheek and runs off. Glenn: Maggie... hits the doorway of the bus in frustration Paige: We need to go! These people are pushing in on us, if we don't go they might reach the bus and kill us all! A man in the driver's seat turns the ignition, but Glenn begins getting of of the bus. Paige grabs his shoulder. Paige: Where are you going? Maggie said we should stay here. Glenn: I can't let her risk her own life by herself. I have to help somehow. But, you should stay, get away from here with the others. Paige: But what if you die?! Glenn: Then at least I know Maggie got out safe. You, too. Glenn hops off of the bus and runs in another direction. Paige watches him leave, also seeing more people begin to fire at the bus. She turns to the man sitting in the driver's seat. Paige: Drive, now! The man nods, putting the bus into gear and pressing his foot down on the gas. The bus rocks a little as the start is a little bumpy. Jeanette and Paige grip each other for stability. Paige notices Maggie, Sasha, and Bob watch the bus drive away. Alone Scene 1 Sasha walks to the upper level of a building under construction. She sets her bag down and looks around. Suddenly, a gun is put to her head. Paige: Drop your weapon. Turn around. Sasha: You don't gotta do this. I'm just tryin' to find my group. We all are split, and we just barely got away from an attack... turns around and sees that it's Paige, both of their eyes widen Paige? Paige lowers the gun and stammers. Paige: Sasha...shit I-I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you. I've been by myself for a while now. I have been before, but it's been a while since I was without a group. I almost lost myself. Sasha: I understand what you mean. Back before my old group got to the prison, a woman Donna got bit right as we got there. After that it was just four of us. I almost got too hostile in the prison, even after they saw me like that, they let us stay after we left the Governor. The two of them walk over to a window, looking down on a small parking lot, where several corpses lie. Paige: Who were you with? After you got out? Sasha: Maggie and Bob. Maggie left us last night, trying to catch up with Glenn. Bob left me just now. Wanted to keep going to Terminus. Paige: Terminus? I saw the signs for that on the road. You think it's a safe place? Sasha: It's our best bet. Sasha looks down at many corpses, touching the window. The glass slips out and falls to the ground below. As it shatters loudly, one of the bodies flinches and sits up. It's Maggie. Paige: Maggie...? From below, Maggie stands up and looks up at them, when more walkers appear from behind one of the trucks. Sasha: Shit! You got a knife? Paige: Yeah! Sasha: Good. Come on! Sasha and Paige run down the stairs and outside to help Maggie. They run past a doorway, and a few walkers lurch out. One grabs at Paige, but she stabs it quickly in the head, and continues following Sasha. They reach the lot, and walkers surround them both on either side. Scene 2 (Flashback) Paige watches in horror on the prison bus, as many residents have turned and are now devouring others. A walker resident stumbles at her, but she stabs him in the head. She turns and sees a walker tearing open Jeanette's stomach. Paige kills the zombified woman, looking at Jeanette's barely alive form. After hesitating for a second, Paige slides her knife into Jeanette's head, watching the woman's eyes close. More walkers begin to roam inside the bus. Paige begins to panic, and pulls the body of the first walker on top of her, and she lies as still as possible, hoping the scent covers hers. hours later The sun has just set, the faintest remains of daylight still linger in the sky. The walkers in the bus have stopped growling, and have just sat idle, waiting for new meat to feast on. Paige is still lying underneath the walker corpse. She contemplates her options for a minute, before making her decision. As quietly as possible, she slides the walker corpse off of her, standing up. It doesn't take long for the walkers near the back to notice her. Paige: Shit, shit, shit! Paige runs to the front of the bus, spotting a backpack, still filled with a decent amount of food. She grabs it and runs to the bus doors. She tries to pull them open but they won't budge. Paige: No no no!! Nonononono!! Come on!! Paige kicks the door twice. She stops as another walker attacks her. She shoves him back and stabs him up through the chin. Paige backs up, giving the bus doors a good hard third kick. At last, they un-stick themselves, and Paige is able to slide them open. Right before she can jump out and run, two walkers grab her by the backpack. Paige: FUCK!! She struggles with them, eventually able to break free, but having to sacrifice the backpack. As she breaks free, the zipper breaks, and a few cans of food roll out of the bus with her. Quickly, Paige stands up, shutting the bus doors behind her, making sure they latch in place. She backs away from the bus and breathes heavily. She kneels down and picks up the two cans of beans and tomatoes that fell on the ground. With nowhere to stick them, she held both cans in one hand, her knife in the other, and began to run down the street, away from the bus. Scene 3 Paige and Sasha climb onto the hoods of two separate cars to avoid the walkers. Sasha smacks one with her wooden pole, then stabs another through the eye. Paige pulls out her knife, jabbing it down into the top of one walker's head. Suddenly, a walker from behind grabs her ankle, and she screams. But just after, Maggie slices the walker's head with a road sign. With the area clear, Sasha and Paige step off of the cars, and line up back to back with Maggie. Each of them take down one more walker, which were the last of the small herd. Maggie turns to face Paige, and the young adult girl smiles. Paige: Hey, Maggie. smiles with her eyes welling up with happy tears Maggie doesn't reply, instead embracing Paige in a strong hug. Maggie: I was so worried. We found the bus. I didn't see you or Glenn on it. Paige: Glenn got off the bus...Not long after we left, things got bad. People turned, probably the sick ones. I was hiding in there for hours and barely got out myself. Maggie: I'm glad you're here, though. smiles at Paige, before looking to Sasha Where's Bob? Sasha: Panting Out looking for you...Why are you here? Maggie: I was looking for another walker...Found more than I wanted. Paige walks away to clear the area as Maggie and Sasha talk. Going around behind the large truck, she spots two more walkers. One is sitting against the truck, and the other starts towards her. Paige kicks the standing walker in the knee, stabbing it in the forehead. Then, she sticks the knife into the sitting walker's brain. She comes back around to Maggie and Sasha. Paige: The area is clear, we should be good to keep moving and catch up to Bob. Sasha: Good, let's head out then. As they begin to walk off, Paige thinks to herself and smiles. Paige: I hope Hershel makes it to Terminus. I think he'd like to find another safe place for the group. And I wanna thank him. For saving me while I was sick. Paige stops walking when she sees that Maggie and Sasha have stopped, too. Paige: Maggie...? What's the matter? Maggie: Paige... Paige: What's going on? Why're you-? Sasha: Hershel didn't survive the prison attack. Paige freezes. Paige: What...? N-No... Maggie: The Governor, he...he killed him. Paige: Oh, my god... puts a hand to her mouth Maggie, I'm so sorry, I...He was the greatest man I've ever met. H-He always risked his life for others. I won't forget him/, I promise you...and him. Maggie: Thank you. Now, come on. Let's...Let's keep going. The three of them walk away. Scene 4 As the three girls walk around a corner, Paige sees a lone figure ahead, walking in the train tracks, and shows Sasha and Maggie. Paige: smirks Look at that. Sasha and Maggie smile, and the three walk faster. Maggie: Bob! Bob stops, turning around to face the three girls approaching. He hugs Maggie, and looks fondly at Sasha, and shakes Paige's hand. The reunited mini group then continues walking down the train tracks together. Us Scene 1 The walkers advancing on Glenn and Tara are blinded by a bright light. Abraham: GET DOWN!!! Abe, Rosita, Maggie, Sasha, Paige, and Bob open fire on the walkers, killing them all. Glenn looks at them, spotting Maggie. The two lovers tearfully embrace as Paige and Rosita free Tara from the rocks trapping her ankle. Glenn sees Paige and gives her a smile. Paige: flashes a cheeky smirk So, I guess getting off the bus wasn't so bad? Glenn: smiles knowingly back Apparently not. Scene 2 The nine of them approach a large building complex. Large letters along the side read 'TERMINUS'. Paige: Well, looks like this is the place...We doing this? Sasha: We came all this way. Bob: Why stray from paradise now? They approach the gate, Glenn and Abraham keeping their guns up just in case. They look around, seeing planted flowers and crops, as they approach a woman grilling some meat. She spots them, eagerly grabbing a plate and meeting them. Mary: Hello there. Looks like you folks have been on the road a while. I'm Mary. We'll fix you all a plate and get you settled. Welcome to Terminus. A Scene 1 Carl enters the train car, and the door is shut behind him. Glenn: Rick...? Paige and the others walk out from the shadowed corners of the car, seeing Rick, Carl, Michonne, and Daryl. Rick: You're here. sees Abraham, Tara, Rosita, and Eugene Who are they? Maggie: Friends of ours. Paige: What can we do to get out of this? You're the leader, Rick, any plan? Rick: No...not yet. Rick walks over to a small hole poked in the train car wall and he peeks out. Rick: They're gonna feel pretty stupid when they find out. Abraham: Find out what? Rick turns to look back at the group. Rick: They're fucking with the wrong people.